There have been a number of building sets designed to be erected and dismantled by children. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,754; 4,185,411; 4,571,200 and 4,527,981.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,411 is primarily concerned with a modular structure which will break away or come apart if too much weight is applied by a child. This toy does not provide the versatility required in an educational toy designed to encourage modelling of architectural structures. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,981, while disclosing an apparatus for designing log structures, is restricted to small scale models of log cabins which may not provide the entertainment value of a larger play structure.
The present invention seeks to provide a creative, safe, lightweight, and versatile building set which can be expanded to provide play structures and enclosures large enough for grown children to walk around in.
The material used is preferably. corrugated box board, plain or waterproofed. This material is relatively inexpensive, particularly if recycled cartons are used. The structures are easily assembled through the use of the connectors which require very simple tools to fabricate.
The building set can be a teaching aid for older students. However, younger children can participate in the construction of the temporary play house. Components can be disassembled and stored for future use. The material used is easily disposed of and preferably recycled when necessary.